<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream of a Thousand Years by Tarlan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251603">Dream of a Thousand Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan'>Tarlan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Blood (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric had wanted someone special by his side for all of his thousand years. First he met Sookie... and then he met her brother, Jason.  Note: mentions canon Eric/Sookie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fandomtrees</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream of a Thousand Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts">Emmatheslayer</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With over a thousand years behind him, Eric had learned not to share his blood with a human because it rarely ended well for him. The blood bond linked him to that human; a silver thread of pain and misery when the human could not return the overpowering sense of want and desire that flooded through him in return, even in his dreams. Only twice in a thousand years had those feelings been returned but both times the human had refused the gift of eternal life, wanting only the span of a human life with him. On the one time he forced the other to turn, Eric still lost them to the anger and a bitter sense of betrayal, the bond splintering, eventually shriveling up and dying when the newly turned vampire chose true death.</p>
<p>Sookie was the first to drink his blood in almost two hundred years, but she could not return his feelings, too lost in her love for Bill Compton. The thread of the bond between them had grown more slender until it was barely noticeable, burned out by her bond to Bill.</p>
<p>Eric wasn't certain why he gave Jason his blood.</p>
<p>He told himself it was for Jason's knowledge of the facility, needing him on his feet quickly to help him navigate its many corridors and levels so he could save his vampire kind from the humans. He justified it further over his unrequited love for Sookie, because Jason was her beloved brother, and he was dying. Admittedly that last was stretching the truth because Jason was not beyond the help of human physicians, needing just an ordinary human blood transfusion, or even just a few days of healthy food and bed rest to naturally replenish his blood supply.</p>
<p>He gazed out of the window in the darkness beyond, able to see with his vampire eyes as clearly as if it were daylight.</p>
<p>Perhaps he did it to spite Sookie... or to spite Jason.</p>
<p>Jason had been spouting a lot of anti-vampire rhetoric before he found out about the facility and the cruel things it was doing in the name of science and humanity. What better revenge than to save Jason with his vampire blood?</p>
<p>These were some of the many thoughts filling Eric's head long after the events were over, while he hid himself in this hotel far away from the small town... and from Jason Stackhouse.</p>
<p>Why did he give Jason his blood? Why break a rule he had lived by for so long not once but twice in recent years, and to two members of the same family? He could understand it for Sookie, with her Fairy blood making her so desirable, but not with Jason even though they were siblings. Jason did not have the spark. The Fairy blood was far more diluted within him.</p>
<p>But it was there nonetheless, he thought.</p>
<p>Eric was staring out into the darkness when he felt Jason's presence behind him, turning at human speed so he could drink in the sight of this human.</p>
<p>"You found me."</p>
<p>Jason went straight to the point, revealing he had suffered dreams just as Eric had promised before biting his wrist and giving Jason his blood back at the facility. He had told Jason to have 'nice dreams' of him because they would be shared along the link.  Even thousand year old vampires hated nightmares. So Eric was shocked to wake from the first with his body aflame with need and desire, and since then he was plagued by his dreams of Jason, of holding him, kissing him, loving him. They were raw and powerful, and they made his dreams of Sookie pale in comparison. He knew these were not just a reflection of Jason's dreams but of his own too, reverberating back along the blood bond, stronger than any feeling or sensation for all his thousand years.</p>
<p>Eric tried to stay indifferent, tried to walk away but Jason would not let him.</p>
<p>For an idiot, Jason had remarkable empathy, and he hit on some hard truths, that if Eric truly didn't care then he would not have needed to run away to think about Jason and this overwhelming bond between them. Except Eric was convinced Jason felt nothing for him, and this was all just a manifestation of the blood bond. The human was a womanizer, having likely bedded every available woman in Bon Temps, and quite a few of the unavailable ones too if the list of disgruntled husbands was to be believed. Jason had a girlfriend - Violet - that he had once professed to love.</p>
<p>"I'm crazy about her." Eric turned and walked away only to feel Jason shove him hard. "But I can't get you out of my head."</p>
<p>When Jason went for Eric's belt, starting to undress him, Eric shoved him away, trying to discourage him, to intimidate him, but when had that ever worked with a Stackhouse?</p>
<p>He felt Jason's weight on his back as they sprawled on the bed, felt the heat of his kiss upon his cold skin. Stronger than human he pushed up, twisting them so they could kiss, deep and hard, his hands clutching and exploring, drawn by the heat of Jason's skin, by the bond flaring bright between them. He wanted this; this reality instead of a dream, feeling all the longing and desire and need of a thousand years welling up as he took Jason in his mouth. Neither of them lasted long this first time as the bond triggered a powerful orgasm, echoing through the bond as he drank a different life fluid from Jason's body.</p>
<p>They collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and spent, with all thoughts quieted from his head, replaced with a warmth that filled the cold, emptiness inside him.</p>
<p>Beside him Jason was uncommonly quiet. His eyes were open but unseeing, still lost inside the pleasure.</p>
<p>"Is it always like that?" he asked, finally.</p>
<p>Eric wanted to lie, wanted to pretend this had been no different than any human-vampire sex, suddenly understanding why his weak bond with Sookie had not survived the passion between her and Bill, and no longer caring. With a shock he realized if he were to meet true death at this very moment then he would have only one regret, that he had spent so much time pining after the wrong Stackhouse sibling.</p>
<p>As he lay with Jason in his arms the thoughts slowly returned, of Violet, of all the human women Jason had bedded... never a man before this night.</p>
<p>He had done this to Jason. His blood had given Jason unwanted desires for another man, and though he desperately wanted to ignore the sense of decency creeping up inside him, and take what he had wanted for a thousand years, Eric rolled over until he was looking into Jason's eyes.</p>
<p>"You never came here. This was just another dream slowly fading away. You will get up. Get dressed, and leave. You will go home," his voice almost broke on the final words, "and forget."</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>A few years later, long after Bill had gone to his true death, Eric still lived on, having started a lucrative business selling 'New Blood' synthesized from Sarah Newlin's Hep-V curing blood. After all the terrible true deaths she had caused he really felt no tinge of guilt at keeping her locked up in the basement of Fangtasia. His one guilty pleasure was keeping a watch over the Stackhouses, and Jason in particular. He watched him get married, have children, and live a normal human life, along with Sookie. </p>
<p>For a time Jason seemed happy, on the outside at least, but another passing year saw him moving out of the family home, back into a small, grimy apartment.</p>
<p>Eric watched as he fell back into his old ways, taking a different woman to his bed each time as if searching for that perfect fit again.</p>
<p>He stopped watching for a while but Jason was like a drug, drawing him back again, and again, so he was in the shadows opposite, seeing Jason as clear as day as he took another man to his bed. Then another, and another. None lasting more than one night no matter how often they came back asking for more.</p>
<p>Eric should have walked away then but the revelation brought him back night after night.</p>
<p>On this night he felt the presence behind him too late, turning to find Jason staring right at him.</p>
<p>"Any reason why you're here night after night watching me?"</p>
<p>"Curiosity."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>Eric could have left at vampire speed but seeing Jason this close, talking to him, scenting his blood, feeling his warmth bleeding across the cooler night air between them was unraveling Eric's conviction. He watched Jason step right up to him until Eric was looking down into his eyes. He didn't pull back when Jason snagged the front of his shirt and dragged him forward, or resist when he felt Jason's warm lips cover his, tasting again what he had denied himself all these years.</p>
<p>Eric wasn't sure how they ended up in Jason's apartment, lost in the touch of his hands and lips, in the heat of his body as the sliver of the blood bond burst back into life, strong and true. Afterwards, he felt Jason tense, and saw his eyes widening, and Eric regretted his weakness.</p>
<p>"Wasn't a dream. You mind-fucked me. Made me forget about... us."</p>
<p>"You deserved a normal life."</p>
<p>"That was my choice. Not yours, and it didn't do a whole load of good. I might have forgotten I wanted you... but my body never did." Eric expected more anger but instead Jason reached for him and dragged him closer. "Don't do that to me again. Ever," he whispered hoarsely before kissing Eric soundly, hard and desperate even though they were both spent from their earlier coupling.</p>
<p>He turned Jason two weeks later, the bond flaring stronger than ever as Eric's wish of a thousand years finally came true.</p>
<p>END<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>